If You Really Love Someone
by twilight.equals.love
Summary: The Von Trapps are escaping earlier than planned. When they run into Rolf will Leisl be able to convince him to let them go? Will this be the end of their romance? -may be a oneshot-


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sound of Music.**

* * *

The Von Trapp family was waiting to board a train that was to take them to safety. It was simple really. They had gotten a tip from a friend of their Uncle's that Herr Zeller was planning to "escort" the Captain within the next few days, to a Nazi naval base. All nine members of the family- dressed in travel clothes and carrying small rucksacks waited to board the train. Every one of them had the tendency to glance back over their shoulder to make sure they had not been noticed by anyone who might alert the authorities. As the train doors opened all of the Von Trapp's boarded the train with the exception of Leisl who had dropped her scarf on the platform. As she bent down to get it she barely heard the inaudible gasps of her family as a metallic click sounded just above her. Slowly putting her hands up she straightened up and stared straight into the eyes of Rolf.

"Captain Von Trapp, you are to come with me now. Herr Zeller thought you might try a stunt like this. It really wasn't the wisest move. We make it our business to know everything," Rolf started, "You received a telegram which you did not answer. I have been ordered to bring you into the authorities."

"Rolf please," Leisl cut off her father, "Why are you doing this? This isn't you."

Rolf frowned, "The Captain is to come with me now. No arguments. Unless that is he does not want his family in one piece."

"Now you listen here boy," the Captain snarled, moving to get off the train.

"Don't get off that train!" Leisl said strongly, turning to face Rolf who had now moved the gun from pointing at the Captain to his eldest daughter.

"Leisl!" her father yelled, handing Gretl over to Maria and starting to swing himself over to the platform.

"Father! Just stay on the train," she pleaded, determined not to cry, "Please. I'm perfectly fine. Just give me one moment."

"Leisl it doesn't have to be this way," Rolf said, "I tried to warn you. I didn't want you to get in the way."

"Rolf, listen to reason," Leisl said softly, "I know that you are confused right now, and that's okay. You know deep down that this is wrong. I know you still love me and you know I love you. Come away with us."

"I have more important things to worry about then you or love," Rolf said coldly, "I have a duty to turn in traitors."

Leisl, furious by his outburst exclaimed, "The only traitor here is you! You betrayed me Rolf! You betrayed me, my family, our love and my trust. I could never depend on you if this is how you are going to be- if this war is always going to come first. You can still change that though. Come with us. Come with me."

Rolf's once boyishly handsome face looked composed, but his eyes betrayed the fact that his heart was shattering into a thousand little shards that moved through him like shrapnel on raw flesh. At that moment Leisl know it was over- that Rolf wasn't going to pick her- for he simply shut his eyes, shook his head and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as well against the wave of rippling pain threatening to wash over her.

"I know that deep down- somewhere, you still love me, but I suppose sometimes it simply isn't enough," she said slowly, tears threatening to spill over.

Walking up to him she placed her hand lightly on his as it shook ever so slightly. Pushing the gun to face the ground she whispered something in his ear and he tried to keep himself compose.

"I forgive you," she breathed and kissed his cheek lightly, lingering for only a moment.

Stepping back slowly she could barely hear the shrill whistle of the train and her father's voice in the background. Nor could she focus on her mother of any of her crying siblings. All she saw was Rolf. The pain of losing her first love was hovering over her, waiting for the moment to break and the waves to wash over her. With one final sigh she tried to turn. Walking quickly towards the train, her father's hand stretched out toward her she moved to take it. As she tried in vain to remain composed she bit her lip and took her father's hand.

"Leisl!" Rolf called, running towards her.

Leisl turned and was embraced by Rolf. Leaning his forehead against hers, he tipped her chin up and kissed her, both of their angst pouring out. At that moment everything melted away- all of their problems meant nothing and their whole world was each other.

"I wish I could go with you," he said, conflicted, "I'm sorry."

"I know," Leisl sighed, "Goodbye."

Captain Von Trapp grabbed Leisl by the arm and pulled her onto the train as it started to roll through the station. Rolf jogged with the train and tried to keep pace as it left the station. Soon his speed wasn't enough and he was left on the platform watching his best chance at happiness slip away to a place where she would be safe. Rolf finally understood what was meant when a wise man said, "If you really love someone, you'll let them go."


End file.
